powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage
To learn about this characters appearance in Power Rangers Beast Morphers, click here Sage '''is '''Viper Crimson and the leader of Kraken Squad/Viper Rangers. She is portrayed by Lilimar Hernandez, who simply goes by the creative name of Lilimar, who previously played Sophie on Nickelodeon's Bella and the Bulldogs. Character History Pre-Knight Squad Sage is known for having Buttercup's back, as well as heart of Steel Vengeance Knight's and Samurai, part 1. Due to her mischievous and vile demeanor, she became the only friend of fellow squad mate, Buttercup, who was being bullied by the others. She proved herself to be a worth fighter, that was until Ciara showed up. Knight Squad-Season 1 In Opening Knight, Sage wants to sabotage Phoenix Squad in order to get them kicked out of Knight School. She introduces herself to the new student, Arc. Sage insults Ciara and Phoenix Squad for being weak. Both later get Phoenix Squad into first position until Parent Teacher Knight when she gets a unicorn to slime them. This forces Phoenix Squad to make Gareth talk to Sage's mom, Saffron, to try and kick her out. Instead, Safforn puts a spell on Gareth to make them fall in love, against school policy. To solve the issue, he wants to make Sage a knight. Like Phoenix Squad, Sage dislikes the idea and helps them beat her mother's trick. Little would she know she would be tricked in a similar way many years later to destroy them. In Do the Knight Thing, ''She and Buttercup are stuck teaching the Knighty Knights after Sage said teaching was easy. She ends up causing them to rebel on her. In the ''Dork Knight Returns, ''Arc briefly joined Kraken Squad after Jimbo returned, replacing Kripan. The other male member, Ankusha, would remain unnamed til Season 2. In an alternate continuity, she is the princess of Astoria and Buttercup is her jester companion and have a case of creepy doll heads. She also wears a black dress and her room is painted black. Her catapult actually hurls cats. In ''Working on the Knight Moves, ''along with Buttercup, Arc, and Ciara began training under Sir Swayze in order to quickly learn how to defeat a mummy. However, they learn that Swayze is a fraud and not to take short cuts. Along with the rest of the students in the beginning of ''A Thief in the Knight, Sir Gareth (disguised as Commander Umbala) tested his students against her attacks and failed miserably. After Warwick and Fizzwick's slobberpuff steals a dragon crystal (originally believed to have been Arc due to his desire to share their existence with his father), she and the rest of Kraken Squad ally with Arc and Ciara to fight Ryker's army (after they planned to arrest Arc for the above reason). Knight Squad-Season 2 In season 2, we see Buttercup get a chance to bark orders, which cause Kripan and Ankusha to get captured by Ryker after trying to investigate a ship crash. It is later found out that Marc, Arc's older brother, was an ambassador from the land of Solar Cape who was on the ship, along with 4 students who are masters of Shinkitsu. Sage is interested in the new challengers, but is furious when Buttercup begins hanging out with Marc on a romantic level. Arc isn't liking it either. It takes Fizzwick to have a focus group with them to solve it. She later has to lead the 3 squads, plus the 3 Wizard school houses, against the knights of astoria in order to save the armor of Astoria. Mystic Knights vs Knight Sqaud Some time later, Sage was tempted by Ryker to work for him, but it was Lord Thunderstrucks who gave them the Viper Glass to become the Viper Rangers and take over Astoria. They were stopped by the Mystic Knights and Phoenix Squad. Sage ended up being killed (on accident) by the Power of Murtah using the Battle Furry Armor and Dragon's Breath Dagger, Ciara using the Armor of Astoria (Battalizer Mode). Hexagon She rose from the dead by the collector Thrillyr via the Blade of the Underworld piece of the Smithsdon Collection. She was however, was defeated by Chelsea via the Armor of Astoria. Personality Sage is mean and mischievous. She constantly tries to sabotage the other squads and their quests. She is manipulative in the way she tricks Phoenix Squad to make bad choices and also how she uses her sidekick and best friend, Buttercup for her evil goals. Relationships * Saffron-Mother * Buttercup-Bestie (formerly) * Ciara-arch enemy Viper Crimson * Viper Glass * Viper Spear * Red-Nosed Scorpion Zord (MK-KS only) 'Appearances: '''BT 19+20, Hex 26 Notes * She is often seen with a spear or stave * Her second favorite animal is a scorpion, her favorite is an Otter, as found out in ''I wish I May, I Wish I Knight * She is similar to Garu from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger as they have Heterochromia iridium (A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored). ** In Garu's case, his right eye is blue and his left is brown ** For Lilimar, the left eye is brown and the right greenish (Blue and Green in Knight Squad) * Sage's favorite perfume is cobra venom. * In the toyline, her zord is specifically called Red-Nosed Scorpion * Her mother is the only one to be seen * Like Victor from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel, ''She has a drive to win ** For Sage, this is mostly regular competitions/events (Roxbury Cup, Pixie Pong, combat cards) ** For Victor, he'll do anything (beat the hoverboard record, a Tennis competition) *** Interestingly, these involved him going against a female ranger * She is the first female ranger since Charlie to have a male counterpart ** Interesting, both are red rangers ** Her counterpart shares his name with the Crimson Thunder Ranger See Also * Hunter-Sentai Counterpart from ''Oh Sentai kagaranger: Knight's of the Setting Sun See Comparison Page Category:Female team leaders Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Knight Squad Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Female Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Female PR Villains Category:Evil Ranger Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Arachnid-themed rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Revived Category:PR Deceased